


A Day Away

by CelestialTitania



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Freed are spending a rare day out together, leaving their boyfriends alone. Will the trio be able to manage themselves? Or will they end up ruining it for them?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 102
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	A Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020. The fic is based off of the art done by @crackheadart42 which you can see [ here](https://crackheadart42.tumblr.com/post/629959807657459712/the-second-story-for-this-piece-is-by-the-amazing). Be sure to check it out! Also big shout out to @alittlebitweird4 for betaing!

"Freed? What are you hanging out with Freed for?" Natsu remarked as he watched Lucy frantically move around her apartment, trying to find everything she was looking for. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's Freed and Levy-chan okay? And because I promised Natsu, what other reason are you looking for?"

"Tell them you forgot. Come back to bed," he beckoned to her. He was still lying in her bed, cocooned by the warm pink comforter, voice a little muffled by the pillows.

"I don't break my promises. You know that." Lucy ignored Natsu's unhappy whine, exclaiming in delight when she found the book she was looking for.

"You're taking a book? That means you'll take forever!"

"Natsu, I spend every single day with you. It would do us some good to spend some time apart. Why don't you go find Gray or something?"

"Who told you that nonsense?!" Natsu demanded fiercely. When Lucy tiredly turned to look at him, she found him sitting upright on the bed, looking towards her angrily. "We don't need time apart," he scoffed. "Because…" And here he looked her right in the eye. "Because it's more fun when we're together!"

Lucy flushed a bright pink. "Okay, yes it is, but Freed and Levy-chan are my friends and they are also people who I want to have fun with. So please Natsu. It's just one day," Lucy gave him a soft look. "Please?"

Natsu frowned but when he crossed his arms angrily, Lucy knew that it meant that he'd given in. Lucy walked towards him and hugged him tightly, from behind. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled before he pulled her down with him. Lucy yelped in surprise as she fell, before Natsu turned her around and kissed her softly. "I guess you can go. If you're sure." He kissed her cheek. Then the other cheek. He stopped to smile at her. Lucy smiled back in understanding, before she pushed him off of her and got up, fixing her rumpled clothes.

"Nice try." Natsu pouted at her but let her go, finally accepting defeat. Lucy grabbed her bag, ready to leave. "Bye Natsu. I'll see you later okay."

Natsu pouted harder but waved nonetheless. Lucy winked at him as she left the house, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"Gajeel, I'm ready to leave," Levy was trying to say goodbye but Gajeel wasn't paying her any attention. He was too busy looking at his gears and levers.

"Gajeel." Levy tried again. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Gajeel!" Levy yelled, as loud as she could.

"Hmm?" He hummed distractedly. "You say something Shrimp?" He was barely glancing at her. Were his stupid machines really that much more important to him compared to her?

Levy felt irritation bubbling within her, as she clenched her fists around her bag's strap. For a moment, Levy imagined just how good it would feel to whack him on the head with her heavy, book-filled bag. But she shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "It's okay Levy. We'll just try again. You have to be patient, remember?"

"Gajeel?" Levy called out sweetly, but there was a dangerous note in her tone. This time Gajeel paid attention. He put his nuts and bolts down and slowly turned around on his stool, to look at her. "Yeah, Shrimp what is it?"

"I'm leaving," Levy told him calmly.

Gajeel froze, eyes widening. "Leaving?" He swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Why? Because I'm tired of waiting and you're not even paying attention to me. Also I'm getting late." Levy stared at him expectantly, but Gajeel was too shocked to move. With a sigh, she turned around.

"Wait!" Gajeel strangled out. Levy turned to peer at him, a tiny smile on her lips that fell immediately as she saw the panic on his face.

"Gajeel?" Levy reached out towards him but Gajeel stiffened and moved away from her.

"Don't," he whispered softly.

"Don't? Don't what?" Levy asked, her hand still hanging in the air, a hurt expression on her face.

"Don't le..." He paused to take a breath, while she stared at him in confusion. "Don't leave me," he gritted out.

"Leave you?" Levy scrunched up her face. "I'm not _leaving_ you. What made you get that idea?"

His jaw dropped. "You just said you were leaving!" He yelled while pointing at her.

"Yeah, because I have plans with Lu-chan and Freed. I told you, _remember_?"

Gajeel paused for a moment, his complexion returning to normal. He laughed a little, "Huh guess you did. My bad."

Levy shook her head in annoyance but then she softened. Levy walked towards him and took his hands in hers. "I could never leave you." Levy promised, staring deep into Gajeel's eyes. "You're stuck with me."

She smiled at him tenderly, making Gajeel's cheeks tint pink. "Gihihi. That's right," he smirked a little. Levy grinned back at him brightly and pressed her forehead to his. "See you later Gajeel."

"Bye," he muttered, his smirk turning into a tiny smile. She reached up to hug him tightly before darting off. "Remember to make dinner okay?" Levy called back as she closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed her, turning back to his things. Then he stopped and looked up. "Did she say she was hanging out with Bunny Girl and Ponytail?"

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're alright Laxus? I don't have to go." Freed fretted over the blond man.

"Freed," Laxus interrupted before Freed could work himself up further. "I'm fine. I just said I'll be bored. Relax, I'll go see the old man or bug Bix for a bit. It's fine. You go have fun."

"Lucy and Levy only asked because they realized I'd read the book. They'll be fine without me," Freed said again, watching Laxus' face very carefully to see if he was hiding how he truly felt.

Laxus only gave him a flat look. "I really don't want you doing that. Seriously. The old man's been wanting me to go visit him anyways. Might as well now, otherwise I won't feel like it."

Freed's expression immediately turned disapproving. "Laxus, your grandfather loves you very much and he's always so kind and helpful to us. The least you can do is go visit him."

"That's what Erza's for," Laxus countered.

"He wants to see the both of you. You know that."

Laxus sighed. "Okay, okay. I said I'd go see him, didn't I?" Freed kept frowning. Laxus sighed harder. " _Fine_. I'll go see him today and then again with you. Now are we good?"

Freed gave him a bright smile.

"Get outta here," Laxus waved him off. Freed slowly slid off his chair. "At least let me make you breakfast first!"

"Freed I can handle it. I'm not a child." Freed must have still looked worried because Laxus motioned him to come towards him. Once he'd gotten close enough, Laxus brushed away a few strands of hair away and cupped his face. Quickly, he leant upwards and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be fine," Laxus whispered. "Don't worry."

Freed smiled. "I'll always worry," before softly kissing him on the lips this time. When he pulled away, Laxus whined.

"Laxus?"

"Just go," Laxus shook his head. Freed smiled shyly before kissing Laxus again, catching him by surprise. "I'll be home soon."

Laxus looked up at him, eyes dark and serious. "You'd better. Now _go_." With one last look behind him, Freed slipped out the door.

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Freed all met up outside the cafe at the same time. Levy was panting, having run most of the way, though Lucy and Freed didn't look much better. Collectively they all glanced towards the time, which was far past when they had initially agreed to meet.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was super late," Lucy laughed, breaking the silence. The other two murmured a similar sentiment. "Shall we head inside?" Freed suggested.

Once they'd gotten settled down at a table and ordered drinks and food, Lucy voiced the question on her mind."Why were the two of you so late?"

"I, uh...that is..." Levy stammered around for a bit before turning the question back around to Lucy. "You were late too Lu-chan!"

"Natsu wouldn't let me leave," Lucy shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at Levy who sighed. "I just wanted to say bye to Gajeel first but you know what he's like. Never paying enough attention."

"Please Levy-chan, he just gets distracted. You know you're his number one priority." Levy smiled, appearing to get lost in some sort of memory. Lucy waved a hand in front of her face, snapping Levy out of it.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, a little concerned. "No, you're absolutely right," Levy agreed happily, a large smile on her face.

They both turned towards Freed who flushed. He tried to get out of answering but neither Lucy nor Levy would allow him to do so. Before long Freed gave in "I was worried about Laxus."

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances. "Worried?" Levy began. "For _Laxus_?" Lucy stressed.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?" They were beginning to get a little worried.

"Freed, if you need to reschedule," Lucy began slowly, Levy nodding emphatically beside her.

Freed quickly shook his head. "No, no, he's fine. I just…" he trailed off.

"Let's just talk about the book." He pulled the book out of his bag and flashed it in their faces to distract them. It worked, Levy's eyes immediately brightened as she launched into a discussion of her favourite parts. Lucy kept glancing at Freed but before long she too was far more invested in the discussion than in prying answers out of Freed.

* * *

Laxus stared at his fridge. How was it possible that it was filled with food yet he couldn't find a single thing he wanted to eat? He'd been the one to push Freed to go and have fun with Levy and Lucy too.

"Eggs maybe?" He mused out loud to himself. "Those are supposed to be easy to make right? Freed usually had them done in minutes. He took the carton out, leaving it on the shelf while he set the pan on the stove to heat up. He took out a bowl and tried to crack the egg open. Try being the operative word there.

The egg became completely smashed, little pieces of shell mixing in with the yolk. He set that one aside to try again. This time the egg cracked right and fell onto the floor. Laxus scowled, angrily turning off the stove.

"This is all Natsu's fault," he decided, giving up on cooking for himself. "The idiot knows how to cook. The least he can do is come over and help. Besides, the old man will just yell at me if I show up expecting food."

With that, Laxus grabbed the phone fully intent on forcing Natsu to come over and make him something. Not to mention, knowing his grandfather, instead of eating food they'd both just get drunk instead. Laxus had heard enough lectures from Freed about day-time drinking, and he wasn't interested in hearing any more.

Natsu picked up on the first ring. Laxus heard a yawn before he bothered to say hello.

"Get over here."

"Huh? Who?" Natsu asked, sounding confused.

"It's Laxus. Now get over here."

"Laxus? You want me to come over to your place? Really? Why? I mean you normally have to threaten me to stay away. Are you feeling alright?"

Laxus felt his eye twitch listening to Natsu ramble on. "Just get over here, got it?" He snapped before cutting the line. "The idiot had better show up quick," he growled to himself as he began to clean the mess he'd made. Laxus had just finished when the doorbell rang.

Laxus swung the door open, already beginning to speak. "Natsu, you'd better…" Laxus cut himself off. It wasn't Natsu at the door.

Gajeel stood there panting, hair a disheveled mess. Laxus stared at him. "What the hell? Did something run you over?"

Gajeel glared and angrily pointed at him. Laxus was in no mood to hear one of Gajeel's rants though, so before he could get started, Laxus tried to push the door close.

"Hey, wait!" Gajeel protested, wedging himself into the doorframe.

"I don't know what you want and I don't care."

"Can I at least come inside?"

"No." Laxus tried to push the door closed harder.

"Laxus? Gajeel? What're you two doing?" A voice asked. Laxus looked up to see Natsu staring at them, his expression showing that he was completely weirded out.

He opened the door, causing Gajeel to fall to the ground. Ignoring his protests, Laxus gestured for them to both come inside. Gajeel stood up glaring and stomped in. Natsu followed.

"What did you call me for? I was sleeping you know," Natsu complained.

"I don't care," Laxus pointed towards the kitchen. "Go on."

Natsu's eyes lit up. "You invited me here to eat?" He began to run towards the fridge.

"Not so fast," Laxus grabbed the back of his collar. "You have to make me food first. Then maybe I'll let you eat some of it."

"Y'know I'm not your personal chef right?" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah well, your girlfriend stole my boyfriend, so I don't care. Now make me food."

Gajeel cleared his throat angrily. Laxus shot him a dark look and he fell silent with a scowl. He turned back to Natsu. "Fine, I'll cook for you but I definitely get to eat some of it, okay?"

Laxus waved his hand and Natsu got to work. Laxus turned towards his other, unwanted guest.

"Now why are you here Gajeel?"

"You better make me some of that food too," Gajeel grumbled at Natsu. Laxus crossed his arms. "I don't recall inviting you."

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"You can leave," Natsu suggested.

"I don't want to leave," Gajeel shot back.

Before they could delve into a petty argument, Laxus intervened. "What did you show up here _for_?"

"Why is Book Boy hanging out with Shrimp?"

"Who?" Laxus asked blankly, not recognizing either name.

Gajeel made a frustrated noise, while flailing his arms. "I'm talking about Freed. Why is he with Levy?"

"What's your problem with it? Lucy's there too!" Natsu butted in. Laxus gestured towards Natsu, indicating that he had a point.

Gajeel shuddered. "Last time Shrimp and Ponytail hung out, they started talking in some dead language no one cares bout 'cept for them. Levy wouldn't stop at all, and refused to talk to me normally. Which fine I could deal with that for a bit, but no. She expects _me_ to understand her when she does that."

"So?" Natsu asked, uncomprehendingly.

"So I don't understand her idiot! Then she just gets mad at me!"

"That's got nothing to do with Freed so it isn't my problem," Laxus shrugged, genuinely not caring. "Is breakfast ready? I have to go see the old man too."

"Almost and are you going to go see Gramps? Can I come?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"No."

"Aw come on! Why not?" Natsu whined.

"Listen to me," Gajeel roared furiously.

"Lucy is there too and old languages aren't her thing. Relax dude," Natsu shrugged and went back to bugging Laxus to let him go with him to see Makarov.

Gajeel felt his mouth open and close a few times before he slumped into a chair. "Ah whatever. Get me some food."

"Not your cook either."

"You're already cooking!"

"Natsu. Food. Now." Laxus commanded, rubbing his temples. Their arguing was giving him a headache.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu shoved a plate with an omelette and toast into his hands. "Here. Where's the ketchup?"

Laxus went to scour the panty while Natsu handed a similar plate to Gajeel. "Juice is in the fridge," he called back.

"Got it," Gajeel called back. When Laxus turned back, the two were seated and waiting to eat. He tossed the ketchup at Natsu who quickly applied it. "Let's eat."

"Thank you for the food," they all muttered before digging in.

"So Gajeel and I are coming with you," Natsu announced.

Laxus choked as he ate, and began to cough. "What do you mean you're coming with me?"

"To see Gramps!"

"No!" Laxus refused again.

"We don't have anything better to do," Gajeel shrugged.

"I don't care. No way!"

"Too late," Natsu grinned irritatingly. "It's already been decided." Laxus closed his eyes trying to keep himself from reacting.

"Whatever, I'm done. Do the dishes." He figured he'd make them do it, otherwise Freed would immediately get started on washing. He hated a dirty sink.

"What!" Gajeel and Natsu both began to object but Laxus cut them off. "Do the dishes and I'll let you come with me." He sighed, the things he did for Freed.

"Deal!" Natsu grinned. Gajeel rolled his eyes but turned to help anyways.

* * *

"I haven't seen Gramps in forever!" Natsu chattered happily, right in Laxus' ear.

"How much farther?" Gajeel asked moodily.

Laxus turned up the volume on his phone louder, trying to drown out their voices with his music. It wasn't working.

"Which way is this anyway?" Gajeel was complaining again. "I don't remember coming this way before."

"It's Erza's shortcut. She doesn't tell everyone about it," Natsu was bragging. Gajeel muttered something about her only telling Natsu because she was beating him up. That made Laxus laugh a little.

"Why you," Natsu took up a fighting stance and was ready to pounce on Gajeel but Laxus grabbed his scarf before he could. "Don't you dare," he warned. Natsu pouted but quieted down. Laxus was about to let go, when he caught a flash of green in one of the store windows.

"Laxus?" Natsu questioned while trying to get loose. Gajeel followed his gaze and made a sound of surprise. That made Natsu even more determined to escape and see just what was so interesting.

With a fierce tug, he wrenched away from Laxus and whirled around to check what they were looking at. Immediately, a huge grin overtook his face.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out. He started to walk closer, yelling Lucy's name. Before he could catch her attention though, Laxus and Gajeel grabbed him from behind, Gajeel putting a hand over his mouth to muffle him.

"Be quiet!" Laxus ordered, as they moved closer to the window to get a better look.

"Mmph!" Natsu growled, trying to shake himself free again.

"We're trying to keep a low profile. So shut up!" Gajeel hissed. Then he pulled away from Natsu, groaning in disgust. "Ew! Did ya have to lick me?!"

Natsu grinned smugly and turned to Laxus without answering. "Why're we keeping quiet?" He demanded to know.

"I don't want to ruin it for them with your loud mouths," Laxus shrugged to Gajeel and Natsu's outrage.

"What are they even doing here? I thought they'd be at the library."

"Lucy did leave without eating. Probably because they'd always planned to meet at the cafe," Natsu said thoughtfully.

"Freed did the same," Laxus agreed. Both looked at Gajeel, a little accusatorily. "Pay more attention," Laxus ordered.

Gajeel glared. "Don't need to hear that from you," he sneered.

Laxus clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "For Freed," he muttered to himself, over and over again, trying to calm himself down. "For Freed."

"What's for Freed?" Natsu asked obliviously. "Listen, I'm bored and I wanna see Lucy. She'd be happy to see me."

"Levy wouldn't be," Gajeel frowned. Laxus pointed at Gajeel to show his agreement.

"Then let's go. What're we sticking around for? I'm hungry!"

"You're not going to the old man's house to eat his food!" Laxus snapped at Natsu, while Gajeel shook his head in disbelief.

"Why not? Gramps loves feeding me!"

"Wow. You really never pay attention to him, now do you?" Gajeel muttered incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Laxus cut in, "that you have no idea what's going on in the world. I'm telling you right now, you aren't making Gramps feed you. You literally just ate at my place!"

"Guess he can't help it," Gajeel threw in snidely. "He's too brainless to get his own food."

"Why you!" That was the last straw. Natsu pounced on Gajeel angrily, determined to make him pay for what he said.

"Would you two stop it!" Laxus pulled them apart. "Stop acting like children!"

"At least I can cook!" Natsu hollered, right in Laxus' ear.

He held them tightly for a moment, then sighed. "Screw it." He let Gajeel go, to punch Natsu in the gut. Gajeel began to laugh uproariously, in the most obnoxious way possible. Laxus turned to punch Gajeel too, who ended up falling a few feet away.

"Idiots," he sighed again looking down. That was his mistake. Natsu and Gajeel working together for once both ran up and punched him simultaneously.

Laxus felt his anger skyrocket, but before he could retaliate, an annoyed voice cleared their throat.

The three boys turned to see their respective significant other staring at them in displeasure.

"And just what are you three doing?" Lucy asked, her voice deceptively calm.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu stammered, easily recognizing the look in his girlfriend's eyes. "We were just...tell them what we were doing Gajeel!"

"Yes, Gajeel, go ahead. Tell us _why_ you three are here while you're at it, as well," Levy frowned, her arms crossed over her chest.

Gajeel glared at Natsu for throwing him under the bus, before turning to look at Levy. "Good question Shrimp. I didn't even know you were here though. I mean Laxus was the one who brought us here!"

"Weren't you going to go visit Grandfather?" Freed, wonderful Freed, looked more worried than anything else.

"We were. These two idiots insisted on joining me though," Laxus shrugged.

"That was because you called me over to cook for you, because you're incapable of making eggs or anything else!" Natsu shouted immediately, making Laxus wince. He knew he should've hit Natsu harder. "I just wanted to go see Gramps since it's been so long since Erza's told us to visit."

"What?" Freed gasped. "Why didn't you say anything? I would've cooked for you before I left!"

"I was fine, Freed. Honest. Natsu doesn't know what he's talking about."

Natsu geared up to start fighting again, but Lucy silenced him with a single look. That was impressive. Laxus made a mental note to get the secret to shutting Natsu up from her later.

"That doesn't explain why you three were fighting outside," Levy cut in.

"How'd you even know we were here?" Gajeel shot back.

Lucy gestured to the giant window. "Also you three weren't exactly _quiet_."

"Sorry for ruining your day," Natsu said innocently. "I didn't want to disturb you guys at all." Laxus and Gajeel's jaws dropped, remembering how they were the ones who had kept Natsu from barging in at the first opportunity. Lucy ate it up too, smiling at Natsu sweetly, letting any lingering anger go at once.

"That is so sweet," Levy remarked, as Lucy gave Natsu a quick peck on the cheek for being so thoughtful. Laxus and Gajeel's jaws dropped further, their outrage clear.

Freed, noticing the looks on their faces bit back a laugh. "Well, we had finished discussing our book, so you didn't disturb us all that much. Why don't we all go see Grandfather together? He'll be happy to see all of us."

"It's always better for Gramps when we're all there," Levy agreed slowly, clearly side-eyeing Gajeel. He gave her a sheepish look, making her roll her eyes. She smiled back though, clearly unable to stay mad.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Freed smiled. They all began walking together, in a giant cluster towards Makarov's house. Levy and Lucy were walking side by side and made sure their boyfriends didn't start fighting again, by holding on to their respective boyfriend's arm. Trailing along, Laxus took a moment to look at Freed to apologize.

Freed shook his head though. "It's fine," he dismissed before Laxus could even say anything, smiling at him gently. Laxus smiled back and took one of Freed's hands in his own. Freed squeezed his hand back as they walked contentedly behind the others, their fingers laced together.


End file.
